The Drinking Game
by Celesta SunStar
Summary: Unfortunately, Ichigo and Akira have a lot in common. Humor, no romance


The Drinking Game

-Celesta SunStar

I make no money and this is strictly for fun. I did not look up any Bleach or Monochrome Factor Drinking Games before or during the writing/posting of this fanfiction.

Features Akira and Ichigo with a guest appearance by Kon.

* * *

><p>"So getting started, 'Are you a reincarnation of someone important to your mentor?'"<p>

"Hmm, reincarnation is possible, important to my mentor would depend on which mentor. To my primary mentor, no."

The first teenager, with dark hair, a collar, and an earring, snorted, "How about I re-word it. Are you reincarnated? Yes - One drink, If your reincarnation is important to your mentor – Two drinks."

The orange-haired teenaged Shinigami nodded, "Sounds fair. How about 'The monsters you fight are imperceptible to normal humans.'?"

"One drink?"

"Sure, but let's try to get the concepts down first."

"Okay, 'Are the monsters you fight once human? Yes for you, no for me. 'Are your enemies human? One drink, with two for enemies formerly being human."

"Your weapons are personalized and tied to/formed from your soul, Two drinks if they change form, Three if they talk back to you."

"Fun, only two of those for me. Damage to your school is blamed on terrorists."

"Yes, Your old friends are human and fight monsters with you."

"Yes, You skip class at every opportunity."

"No, You are one of the top twenty scorers in your class."

"Got it." The sound of typing continued for a few more seconds. "You know Ichigo, it's a good thing that we are not actually drinking to this, since we would probably die of alcohol poisoning."

"Speak for yourself Akira, I'm technically already dead."

"Right, 'Are you still human? If No, one drink with one additional drink for Yes on each sub point. The sub points being; Your natural form is now not human; Your natural form is imperceptible to normal humans; You require a ridiculous object to maintain your human form; You need a catchphrase or crazy object to change to your natural form; Becoming not human required dying or nearly dying.' Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot 'Do you still have a human form?'"

"Right, I'll put that in."

"I object, I am not ridiculous!" There was a small scuffle in which a talking lion plushie was picked up and kicked out the door. The door was shut firmly.

"Sorry about that, I think it's your turn, Akira."

"You hang out at a bar."

"No, Hat-and-Clogs owns a candy store. 'Your mentor has weird tastes in clothing.'"

"Yeah, he's nuts. Your mentor carries a sword disguised as a cane."

"Yes, Your mentor is the one who killed/half-killed you.

"Well, he did cause the situation. Your mentor is much older then he looks."

"Yes, Your mentor is a secretive, annoying bastard."

"Yes, Your mentor likes to flirt with you."

"No! Does he really?"

"Yeah, Shirogane's an ass sometimes, but he's not usually serious about it."

"Still, that's disturbing." The Shinigami shuddered and made a visible effort to return to the task at hand. "You have a memory-erasing flashy-thingy."

"I wish, You can jump tall buildings in a single bound."

"Several bounds actually, You can run a mile in 0.8 seconds."

"No." Akira considered their list thoughtfully. "I think this is a good start. We can always come back to it."

Ichigo frowned as he read back through it. "Yeah, and in the meantime let's be thankful that our respective subsections of reality don't interact at all."

"I'm very thankful." Snorted Akira as he gathered his things. "So same time next week?"

"Unless I'm involved in or recovering from some crazy 'Saving-the-World' antics." Ichigo replied.

"I hear you." The Shin laughed as he faded from sight. The soul ribbon, intangible as a wisp of smoke, indicated he had left by window. Ichigo smiled, it had been a good day.

Fin

* * *

><p>For the record, I truly believe that the world of the Shin and the world of the Shinigami could not interact outside the 'human' world. I may even write a fic exploring that one day.<p>

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself. If you want me to add a specific suggestion to the possible drinking game I would prefer a PM.

- Celesta SunStar


End file.
